


Guess Monster

by rrattboyy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Delusions, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hallucinations, Schizophrenia, Supportive Shiratorizawa Academy Volleyball Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrattboyy/pseuds/rrattboyy
Summary: This is just a short concept story about Tendou having Schizophrenia, it's not great but I don't feel like leaving it in my drafts.rated teen for heavy mental health themes
Relationships: Tendou Satori & Shiratorizawa Academy Volleyball Club, Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Guess Monster

**Author's Note:**

> First off, technically this may be inaccurate for schizophrenia as a whole, but Tendou's story is based off of a girl named Crystal that I have been doing some research on, so it's not totally inaccurate, my apologies if it offends you in any way, that's not the intention.
> 
> Second, Red is one of many recurring hallucinated characters he sees, meaning Satori knows he isn't real, but sees him regularly. Delusions on the other hand, cannot be differentiated from reality, and those are in this story as well.

tendou wasn't bullied for just looking like a monster, but seeing monsters too.

playing volleyball, sometimes things went well.

sometimes Red helped out, dancing around and getting into people's heads. he would cheer Satori on, and make fun of the people who dragged him down.

it was silly he said his name was red, he was more of a peach color. he didn't reach more than Satori's knees, and had cute, short fur. he liked to cheer for whatever team Satori played with, and was the boy's closest teammate until highschool.

by then, Satori had found ways to deal with stress. when stress built up, the whispers around him got louder, sometimes even shouting. the passing remarks turned to open threats and violent commands. getting stressed in a volleyball game meant being benched in an instant for Satori, and he couldn't afford that once he'd made it into the renowned shiratorizawa academy.

his team was nice, and his  _ issues _ were under control. sometimes he still heard 10, or saw the Mice, but as long as he kept a level head, Satori could keep playing, and he loved it. playing volleyball finally made him happy. Red made an appearance more often than he ever had in middle school, and he'd even taken a liking to a boy in Satori's year. by third year, Wakatoshi had made captain, and Red was always by his side. The coaches had even kept his secret, and never once benched him for reacting slightly to the voices nobody else could hear.

he was holding it together.

until his aunt fell sick. Satori's mind was always jumping to his mother's sister, laying frail in a hospital bed. his anxiety had built over the weekend, and the shadows of his mind had begun to follow him no matter where he went.

when practice came around, Satori's hands were trembling, and he had everything riding on volleyball. he needed an escape, he needed to play. he didn't think. 

when stress built up, the whispers got louder. the whispers got louder, and eyes watched him cruelly through the net. the whispers got louder, and filled the empty sidelines with hateful spectators. when long hands reached from the ball, Satori's grasp finally slipped. he watched those hands reach towards him, and they looked so real. they were real, weren't they?

he cried out, and stumbled back from the ball. the whole team had eyes on him now, and they were closing in on him fast, reaching out their hands, ready to get him. Satori fell to the ground with a shriek, his eyes quickly filling with tears as he tried to escape his peers. he could hear Red, telling him to open his eyes, and get back up to play, but it wasn't enough. 

hands never touched him. the gym fell quiet. a moment later, he could hear Wakatoshi call for a break and then sneakers padding across the wooden floor. he couldn't open his eyes, he couldn't stop shaking, he didn't know if he could still breathe.

"senpai, can I help?" it was Goshiki. he wasn't asking if everything was okay, he wasn't trying to touch Satori, he wasn't telling him to calm down. 

Satori opened his eyes, and found only a few teammates at his side. Goshiki and Yamagata sat at his left, while Ōhira and Wakatoshi stood and crouched at his right. Red looked just as worried as his teammates, even those watching at a distance. they'd left him space.

Satori reached out, and found himself wrapped in a hug from Wakatoshi. he liked being held like this, felt protected from the whispers he could hear from the people he knew weren't there. once he asked, he had Goshiki's arms surrounding him from behind, and Ōhira's hand on his shoulder.

"You're safe, Satori."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I'd very much like to know what you thought, if you have time to leave a comment :')


End file.
